Espionage: Portuguese Subtitles
This is the version of the Portuguese subtitles for episode 115: "Espionage. " This was translated by Sandra Martins from TeamYumi2004. Transcript 1 00:00:01,660 --> 00:00:09,380 Legendado por: Sandra Martins - Yumi 2004 2 00:00:42,140 --> 00:00:44,110 Espionagem 3 00:00:50,610 --> 00:00:52,510 Essa é a sua mãe? 4 00:00:52,650 --> 00:00:53,440 Sim! 5 00:00:54,770 --> 00:00:56,750 Faz quanto tempo que a foto está na internet? 6 00:00:57,120 --> 00:00:58,720 Eu coloquei ela faz um mês. 7 00:00:59,200 --> 00:01:02,660 Escuta, tem milhares de noticias de pessoas desaparecidas, que são postadas todos os dias. 8 00:01:03,080 --> 00:01:07,800 Em casos mais sérios como o seu, é como encontrar uma agulha em um palheiro. 9 00:01:08,190 --> 00:01:12,610 As pessoas ficam interessadas por uma hora, uma semana se você tiver sorte, depois olham para outra coisa. 10 00:01:13,320 --> 00:01:14,280 Desculpa. 11 00:01:15,030 --> 00:01:19,100 Não nos conhecemos, você parece legal. Mas você pediu a minha opinião, estou te dando ela. 12 00:01:19,430 --> 00:01:24,480 Procura uma outra maneira de encontrar sua mãe, na internet seria um milagre. 13 00:01:37,910 --> 00:01:39,240 Aelita? Fala o Jeremie. 14 00:01:39,490 --> 00:01:42,410 Fala para os outros se encontrarem no meu quarto, tenho algo para dizer a todos. 15 00:01:47,380 --> 00:01:47,870 Oi. 16 00:01:48,020 --> 00:01:49,110 Oi. 17 00:01:52,230 --> 00:01:54,150 Bom, estamos todos aqui, então… 18 00:01:54,300 --> 00:01:57,440 Eu encontrei uma maneira de hackear o sistema de video-vigilância do laboratório do Tyron. 19 00:01:57,640 --> 00:01:58,220 De verdade? 20 00:01:58,450 --> 00:01:59,000 Sim‼ 21 00:01:59,220 --> 00:02:00,260 Vamos poder espiar ele! 22 00:02:00,480 --> 00:02:01,600 E anticipar o seu próximo passo… 23 00:02:01,850 --> 00:02:05,300 E pensar que… minha mãe. Poderei vêr ela de novo? 24 00:02:05,490 --> 00:02:06,920 Eu pensei nisso… Sim. 25 00:02:07,130 --> 00:02:11,290 Com o meu programa, não só poderemos nos infiltrar nas câmeras do laboratório, se sua mãe aparecer… 26 00:02:11,420 --> 00:02:13,410 Se a imagem der, o som também pode dar. 27 00:02:13,930 --> 00:02:14,730 Exatamente. 28 00:02:15,170 --> 00:02:16,440 Você pode falar com ela, dizer que está viva. 29 00:02:16,620 --> 00:02:19,090 E acima de tudo, vai ser uma boa oportunidade de descobrir o que ela está fazendo lá, o que sabe do plano do Tyron. 30 00:02:19,300 --> 00:02:22,190 Ela podia nos ajudar, quem sabe? 31 00:02:22,500 --> 00:02:23,750 Isso é fantástico. 32 00:02:24,030 --> 00:02:25,090 Obrigada Jeremie. 33 00:02:25,510 --> 00:02:29,320 Eu só não quero que a Laura saiba dessa missão, é pessoal. 34 00:02:29,700 --> 00:02:30,550 Sem problema. 35 00:02:30,730 --> 00:02:35,300 E como só tem 4 lugares no Megapod, eu sugiro que um de vocês fique aqui e vigie a Laura. 36 00:02:35,480 --> 00:02:36,750 Tudo bem… Se divirtam. 37 00:02:36,970 --> 00:02:38,240 Contaremos tudo pra você depois. 38 00:03:11,490 --> 00:03:15,280 Tyron, esconda seus segredinhos, estamos chegando! 39 00:03:17,180 --> 00:03:19,540 Estamos dentro, estamos indo para a interface. 40 00:03:37,390 --> 00:03:39,840 Interface conectada pelo novo procedimento. 41 00:03:40,000 --> 00:03:43,920 Esperemos que funcione, porque hoje, não sei porquê, mas eu não quero mesmo lutar com um ninja. 42 00:03:44,140 --> 00:03:45,600 Vou lançar o meu programa hacker. 43 00:03:45,820 --> 00:03:47,610 É o momento da verdade. 44 00:03:54,040 --> 00:03:55,580 A tela está ligada. 45 00:04:02,300 --> 00:04:03,030 Alerta. 46 00:04:03,300 --> 00:04:06,790 Intrusos no núcleo. Imediata virtualização. 47 00:04:07,030 --> 00:04:08,790 Jeremie, temos uma imagem do Tyron. 48 00:04:09,020 --> 00:04:10,930 Eu acho que ele está chamando os ninjas. 49 00:04:11,150 --> 00:04:13,100 Sim, eu posso confirmar isso. 50 00:04:13,570 --> 00:04:16,650 Quê? Não, isso não é possivel, está tudo funcionando da minha parte. 51 00:04:16,820 --> 00:04:19,230 Na nossa parte, te asseguro que não está funcionando para nada. 52 00:04:22,740 --> 00:04:24,070 Porquê, mas porquê? 53 00:04:37,460 --> 00:04:41,080 O Tyron sentiu nossa presença por culpa de um novo sistema que ele instalou. 54 00:04:41,420 --> 00:04:44,050 Mas ele ainda não sabe que estamos hackeando a ligação do seu video. 55 00:04:44,200 --> 00:04:47,000 Eu repito, ele não sabe que estamos hackeando a ligação do seu video. 56 00:04:47,160 --> 00:04:49,090 Se eu recuperar o sinal, nós ganharemos. Aguentem. 57 00:04:49,500 --> 00:04:50,710 Rápido Jeremie‼ 58 00:04:58,260 --> 00:05:00,700 Um minuto. Um minuto inteirinho e estaremos bem. 59 00:05:23,470 --> 00:05:24,780 40 segundos… 60 00:05:35,070 --> 00:05:36,230 30 segundos… 61 00:05:38,640 --> 00:05:39,610 Atenção! 62 00:05:57,510 --> 00:05:58,680 10 segundos… 63 00:06:06,290 --> 00:06:08,230 Somente alguns segundos mais e… 64 00:06:14,350 --> 00:06:15,070 Não… 65 00:06:15,470 --> 00:06:16,520 Não! 66 00:06:16,880 --> 00:06:17,730 O que passou? 67 00:06:18,000 --> 00:06:18,990 Foi desconetado. 68 00:06:28,980 --> 00:06:30,660 Você pode voltar. 69 00:06:43,670 --> 00:06:45,460 O ecrã ainda está conetado. 70 00:06:45,800 --> 00:06:47,780 Eu sei Aelita, mas o sinal não nos alcança aqui. 71 00:06:47,960 --> 00:06:50,870 Me perdoa, falhamos. Vou trazer você de volta. 72 00:06:51,000 --> 00:06:51,750 Não! 73 00:06:52,000 --> 00:06:52,830 O que você quer dizer? 74 00:06:52,970 --> 00:06:55,530 E se eu ficar aqui no núcleo e ficar de olho na tela? 75 00:06:57,900 --> 00:07:01,130 Você falou que o Tyron não notou que hackeamos o seu sistema de video. 76 00:07:01,380 --> 00:07:04,840 E ele pensa que fomos todos virtualizados. Eu estou aqui sosinha. 77 00:07:05,220 --> 00:07:09,110 Mas pode demorar dias até que sua mãe apareça, e mesmo depois de dias pode não apareçer. 78 00:07:09,280 --> 00:07:11,030 Aelita, isso é de loucos, volta… 79 00:07:11,380 --> 00:07:13,520 Começaremos de novo mais tarde, e dessa vez melhor preparados. 80 00:07:14,550 --> 00:07:15,800 Sempre falamos isso. 81 00:07:15,930 --> 00:07:20,130 Mas olha só, hoje a nossa presença foi detetada por um sistema de segurança novo. 82 00:07:20,320 --> 00:07:21,620 O que será na próxima vez? 83 00:07:22,020 --> 00:07:24,440 Eu quero ficar. 84 00:07:24,640 --> 00:07:27,050 Tenho que agarrar essa oportunidade. E eu não me importo se tiver que esperar dias. 85 00:07:27,190 --> 00:07:28,720 Também tem o problema da escola… 86 00:07:28,860 --> 00:07:32,760 O Ulrich está certo. Temos aulas em 3 horas. Não podemos apenas desaparecer assim sem explicação. 87 00:07:32,990 --> 00:07:35,630 A não ser que o Jeremie faça um clone digital… 88 00:07:35,840 --> 00:07:36,760 O quê? 89 00:07:37,090 --> 00:07:39,900 Mas, você sabe perfeitamente que eu não posso criar um bom clone em tão poucas horas. 90 00:07:40,130 --> 00:07:42,980 Sem mencionar a aula de educação física, se vai notar na hora. 91 00:07:43,130 --> 00:07:47,110 Pode ser a minha última chance de vêr a minha mãe Jeremie, estou implorando. 92 00:08:14,530 --> 00:08:16,920 Então… uh… Esse clone tem alguns erros… 93 00:08:17,570 --> 00:08:18,930 Em que o mais importante deles é que não fala. 94 00:08:19,050 --> 00:08:20,430 Quê? Você tá brincando? 95 00:08:20,630 --> 00:08:21,560 Isso vai ser muito mau. 96 00:08:21,640 --> 00:08:22,980 Como vamos fazer? 97 00:08:24,720 --> 00:08:27,420 Demora pelo menos 2 dias para fazer um clone. Esse foi feito em 2 horas… 98 00:08:27,680 --> 00:08:28,990 Já não é mau que se pareça com a Aelita. 99 00:08:29,130 --> 00:08:31,450 Poderia ter tentaculos na sua cabeça… 100 00:08:31,610 --> 00:08:34,900 Ei, tudo bem, pode parar. Nós vamos lidar com esse. 101 00:08:41,760 --> 00:08:43,660 Vamos, mais rápido. 102 00:08:43,930 --> 00:08:46,720 Eu não quero chegar tarde na cantina, ou então não vai ter mais sobremesa sobrando. 103 00:08:46,840 --> 00:08:48,660 Ei, se acalma. Você viu como está falando com ela? 104 00:08:48,850 --> 00:08:50,850 E então? É só um clone digital. 105 00:08:58,170 --> 00:09:00,020 Pois… Verdade. 106 00:09:00,430 --> 00:09:02,810 Eu nunca me habituo a isso. 107 00:09:09,530 --> 00:09:11,780 Eu sinto que esse vai ser um longo dia… 108 00:09:31,760 --> 00:09:35,600 Mãe, se pelo menos você soubesse o quanto eu estou feliz por você estar viva… 109 00:10:06,790 --> 00:10:08,760 Oi, sou eu. Como está indo? 110 00:10:08,970 --> 00:10:10,630 Tudo bem, é só que… 111 00:10:10,770 --> 00:10:11,940 O quê? O que passou? 112 00:10:12,260 --> 00:10:15,310 É estranho, eu tenho como que…. Você vai rir. 113 00:10:15,550 --> 00:10:16,920 Eu tenho como que… cólicas. 114 00:10:17,340 --> 00:10:18,670 Tudo bem, isso é normal. 115 00:10:19,020 --> 00:10:22,660 É como um computador que fica ligado toda a noite, criou uma persistência. 116 00:10:23,270 --> 00:10:25,290 Você precisa de uma proteção de ecrã. 117 00:10:25,590 --> 00:10:28,780 Bom, se isso faz você rir, é porque não é grave. 118 00:10:29,330 --> 00:10:32,830 De todos modos, nunca pensei em ter cólicas em um mundo virtual… 119 00:10:33,500 --> 00:10:35,160 Bom, e por outro lado, nada? 120 00:10:35,270 --> 00:10:36,140 Nada. 121 00:10:36,290 --> 00:10:41,050 É terrivel. Quanto mais tempo passa, mais eu penso na possibilidade de nunca mais voltar a vêr a minha mãe. 122 00:10:43,290 --> 00:10:44,380 Tem fé… 123 00:10:44,750 --> 00:10:46,450 Se tem uma pequena chance… 124 00:10:47,470 --> 00:10:48,730 Nós temos que acreditar nela. 125 00:10:49,030 --> 00:10:49,980 Certo. 126 00:10:50,420 --> 00:10:51,900 E você, como está indo? 127 00:10:52,020 --> 00:10:53,090 Uh… 128 00:10:53,180 --> 00:10:56,690 Podia ser melhor, mas bom… 129 00:10:57,170 --> 00:10:59,210 Não se preocupe com isso agora. 130 00:11:00,150 --> 00:11:02,310 Boa sorte. 131 00:11:11,150 --> 00:11:12,430 Aelita! 132 00:11:12,620 --> 00:11:14,300 Será que estamos amaldiçoados? 133 00:11:14,470 --> 00:11:16,560 Estou vendo que você não está tomando nota. Muito bem… 134 00:11:16,780 --> 00:11:19,570 Você deve saber a matéria toda. Vem ao quadro. 135 00:11:24,410 --> 00:11:28,410 Ha, está doendo. Do nada me deu uma dôr forte. 136 00:11:28,560 --> 00:11:29,500 O meu estômago… 137 00:11:29,640 --> 00:11:31,630 Eu posso levar ele á enfermaria senhora, se você quiser. 138 00:11:31,730 --> 00:11:33,150 Sim, sim, leve ele rápido. 139 00:11:33,440 --> 00:11:34,490 Vamos… 140 00:11:36,290 --> 00:11:38,130 Vem com nós Aelita, não posso com ele sosinho. 141 00:11:38,260 --> 00:11:39,540 Mas… Eu… 142 00:12:00,150 --> 00:12:00,970 Mãe! 143 00:12:01,240 --> 00:12:03,100 Mãe… Sou eu, a Aelita! 144 00:12:03,850 --> 00:12:04,950 Aelita? 145 00:12:09,710 --> 00:12:11,230 Aelita! 146 00:12:11,930 --> 00:12:13,060 Oh, minha querida. 147 00:12:13,250 --> 00:12:14,000 Mãe! 148 00:12:14,340 --> 00:12:15,490 Escuta querida… 149 00:12:15,810 --> 00:12:18,220 Não podemos voltar a nos vermos de novo. 150 00:12:18,680 --> 00:12:19,860 Você tem que entender. 151 00:12:20,080 --> 00:12:21,060 O quê? 152 00:12:21,220 --> 00:12:22,900 Eu não quero vêr você nunca mais. 153 00:12:23,180 --> 00:12:25,220 Fui clara? 154 00:12:25,860 --> 00:12:28,360 Não quero vêr você! 155 00:12:35,570 --> 00:12:37,070 Um pesadelo… 156 00:12:46,410 --> 00:12:49,380 Oi, Aelita, o Odd estã melhor? 157 00:12:51,560 --> 00:12:56,640 Estava pensando o que você estaria fazendo de manhã, você foi até á fábrica né? 158 00:13:00,090 --> 00:13:04,920 Sim, isso, continua me ignorando. Continue, é super engraçado… Não fale nada. 159 00:13:08,020 --> 00:13:09,330 Isso é patetico… 160 00:13:11,770 --> 00:13:12,990 Era a sua vez de vigiar. 161 00:13:13,160 --> 00:13:15,440 Não podemos deixar ela sosinha, era o combinado. 162 00:13:15,570 --> 00:13:17,430 Tudo bem, eu tomo conta do zombie. 163 00:13:17,700 --> 00:13:19,450 E pelo menos faça de conta que fala com ele. 164 00:13:25,190 --> 00:13:27,570 Oi, está se divertindo? 165 00:14:04,080 --> 00:14:06,980 O scanner reagiu como se tivesse um intruso. 166 00:14:07,390 --> 00:14:09,250 Vai e vê se tem algo de errado. 167 00:14:19,010 --> 00:14:21,540 Ok, volta. Deve ter sido um erro. 168 00:14:31,570 --> 00:14:32,750 Aelita? 169 00:14:32,960 --> 00:14:35,600 Sim Jeremie! É bom falar com você… 170 00:14:35,770 --> 00:14:36,600 Nada ainda? 171 00:14:36,750 --> 00:14:37,940 Não… 172 00:14:38,470 --> 00:14:40,150 Por aqui, já tivemos bastantes problemas. 173 00:14:40,480 --> 00:14:43,790 Você tem que voltar. É hora da aula de Ed.Física e nós falamos que… 174 00:14:43,950 --> 00:14:48,970 Eu sei… mas por favor Jeremie, depois da aula o dia acabou, isso me vai deixar a noite toda pela frente. 175 00:14:49,320 --> 00:14:50,870 Eu sabia que você ia falar isso. 176 00:14:51,570 --> 00:14:53,810 Me perdoa, eu sei que estou te pedindo muito. 177 00:14:53,970 --> 00:14:55,590 Vamos tentar… vou manter você informada. 178 00:14:58,230 --> 00:15:01,450 Só temos que tentar que o Jim não se concentre nela. 179 00:15:02,290 --> 00:15:04,800 Muito bem, seus Zé-ninguém, todos para a aula de Ed.Física. 180 00:15:05,010 --> 00:15:08,320 Ei Stones, você comeu bem? Você vai ter que fazer o Pino. 181 00:15:09,680 --> 00:15:11,260 É isso, estamos tramados. 182 00:15:11,650 --> 00:15:13,230 Eu vou embora. 183 00:15:14,980 --> 00:15:17,050 Ei, onde vocês estão indo? 184 00:15:18,510 --> 00:15:20,400 Estão abandonando o navio… 185 00:15:25,140 --> 00:15:26,950 Vamos Stones, estamos esperando. 186 00:15:35,610 --> 00:15:36,820 Não está mal. 187 00:15:37,150 --> 00:15:38,620 Não está nada mal… 188 00:15:44,110 --> 00:15:45,170 Wow… 189 00:15:50,500 --> 00:15:51,620 Stones? 190 00:15:52,390 --> 00:15:55,340 Aelita, Aelita… Acorda. 191 00:15:55,560 --> 00:15:58,560 Eh… É um virus senhor… 192 00:15:58,910 --> 00:16:01,060 Eu tive a mesma coisa de manhã. 193 00:16:01,960 --> 00:16:03,370 Eu tenho que levar ela para a enfermaria. 194 00:16:03,500 --> 00:16:05,280 Tudo bem, leve ela, rápido. 195 00:16:08,440 --> 00:16:09,370 Vamos… 196 00:16:11,120 --> 00:16:12,540 Toma cuidado. 197 00:16:13,710 --> 00:16:15,810 Bom, sua vez! 198 00:16:17,030 --> 00:16:19,730 Jeremie, temos que nos livrar dessa copia da Aelita. 199 00:16:47,350 --> 00:16:48,860 Aí. Aí está a sua enfermaria. 200 00:16:51,630 --> 00:16:54,210 Sim Jeremie, tudo bem, ninguém consegue nos ver. 201 00:16:54,520 --> 00:16:55,750 Você pode disvirtualizar ela. 202 00:16:55,990 --> 00:16:57,790 Ok, tomem cuidado, aqui vou eu. 203 00:17:04,980 --> 00:17:07,330 Não estava dando mais, tivemos que nos livrar de seu clone. 204 00:17:07,650 --> 00:17:10,570 Outra cena daquelas e você seria expulsa da escola, ou enviada para um psicologo. 205 00:17:10,770 --> 00:17:13,210 As palavras não podem descrever a louca reputação que você vai ter… 206 00:17:13,700 --> 00:17:15,170 Tudo bem, eu entendo. 207 00:17:15,300 --> 00:17:17,090 Mas obrigada por segurarem tanto tempo. 208 00:17:17,210 --> 00:17:19,110 Bom, você tem a noite toda, como planejado. 209 00:17:19,360 --> 00:17:21,230 Mas amanhã, você precisa estar lá para a primeira aula, ok? 210 00:17:21,370 --> 00:17:23,880 Sim, eu prometo Jeremie. 211 00:17:56,180 --> 00:17:57,270 Aelita? 212 00:17:58,440 --> 00:17:59,840 Aelita! 213 00:18:01,150 --> 00:18:03,170 Jeremie? Você não está dormindo? 214 00:18:03,320 --> 00:18:04,450 Não consigo… 215 00:18:04,630 --> 00:18:05,550 Eu… 216 00:18:05,840 --> 00:18:07,270 Queria saber… 217 00:18:08,380 --> 00:18:11,120 Você esteve longe de sua mãe todo esse tempo… 218 00:18:11,720 --> 00:18:14,350 Duvido que você tenha parado de pensar nela… 219 00:18:14,910 --> 00:18:16,300 Não, claro. 220 00:18:16,610 --> 00:18:19,310 Na verdade, teve vezes que eu queria fazer algo… 221 00:18:19,460 --> 00:18:23,130 Não sei bem o quê, mas sei que ela era a única pessoa com quem eu queria fazer essas coisas. 222 00:18:23,460 --> 00:18:24,530 Estranho, verdade? 223 00:18:25,000 --> 00:18:27,430 Não, eu acho que eu entendo. 224 00:18:28,380 --> 00:18:30,210 Eu realmente espero que você consiga falar com ela. 225 00:18:30,780 --> 00:18:32,450 E… 226 00:18:33,630 --> 00:18:35,300 Não fique com raiva de mim… 227 00:18:36,470 --> 00:18:39,820 Mas e se você não conseguir? 228 00:18:41,120 --> 00:18:42,120 Não… 229 00:18:42,340 --> 00:18:43,730 Porque você fala isso? 230 00:18:44,700 --> 00:18:49,100 Estou pensando que deveria ter tentando fazer um segundo clone. Deveria ter feito mais… 231 00:18:49,690 --> 00:18:50,980 Me sinto mal… 232 00:18:51,070 --> 00:18:53,870 Jeremie, você fez o seu melhor. 233 00:18:54,000 --> 00:18:57,030 Tudo o que você fez por mim nesses últimos anos, eu nunca irei esquecer… 234 00:18:59,050 --> 00:19:01,960 Eu realmente espero que vá funcionar, Aelita. 235 00:19:04,970 --> 00:19:06,980 Me liga se acontecer algo. 236 00:19:07,760 --> 00:19:10,020 Eu coloquei o som do toque super alto. 237 00:19:10,280 --> 00:19:13,020 Irá me acordar se alguma coisa acontecer. Boa sorte. 238 00:19:13,160 --> 00:19:14,420 Obrigada Jeremie! 239 00:19:40,840 --> 00:19:42,470 Jeremie, vem rápido. 240 00:19:42,730 --> 00:19:45,940 Minha mãe está ali, consigo vêr ela, está no laboratório do Tyron. 241 00:19:46,070 --> 00:19:47,140 Estou indo. 242 00:20:10,430 --> 00:20:11,740 Estou conetado, tudo bem. 243 00:20:17,430 --> 00:20:19,070 Sua mãe ainda está aí? 244 00:20:19,230 --> 00:20:21,730 Sim Jeremie, está aqui. 245 00:20:29,640 --> 00:20:31,410 Ok, estou pronto para conetar o som. 246 00:20:31,540 --> 00:20:36,920 Lembre que no momento de conetar o som, o Tyron vai nos detetar, então fala só o que é necessário. 247 00:20:37,110 --> 00:20:38,640 Vai em frente Jeremie. 248 00:20:40,670 --> 00:20:42,090 Som conetado! 249 00:20:42,430 --> 00:20:43,640 Mãe! 250 00:20:44,700 --> 00:20:49,510 Mãe, sou eu, a Aelita. Estou viva, você me escuta? Estou viva! 251 00:20:50,990 --> 00:20:53,140 Mas… O que está acontecendo? Quem está falando comigo? 252 00:20:53,580 --> 00:20:57,730 Sou eu, a Aelita! Escuta minha voz. Você lembra da minha voz? 253 00:20:58,080 --> 00:21:01,990 Aelita? Mas não é possivel, estarei sonhando? 254 00:21:02,290 --> 00:21:03,460 Com quem você está falando? 255 00:21:04,010 --> 00:21:08,430 Mãe, eu te peço, escuta minha voz, sou eu, sua filha. A Aelita! Estou viva! 256 00:21:08,690 --> 00:21:10,460 Eu amo você mãe… Mãe! 257 00:21:11,180 --> 00:21:14,270 Mas a minha filha está morta, quem é você? O que está acontecendo? 258 00:21:14,420 --> 00:21:18,240 Mãe, eu sobrevivi, graças ao pai, ele me levou para Lyoko! 259 00:21:18,570 --> 00:21:21,540 Mãe, eu amo você, escuta minha voz mãe… 260 00:21:22,340 --> 00:21:23,730 Lyoko? 261 00:21:24,440 --> 00:21:25,880 Franz? 262 00:21:27,500 --> 00:21:29,710 Aelita? 263 00:21:50,630 --> 00:21:51,970 Mãe… 264 00:22:11,430 --> 00:22:13,070 O Jeremie nos contou tudo. 265 00:22:13,480 --> 00:22:14,250 Sim… 266 00:22:18,370 --> 00:22:21,710 Eu não sei se minha mãe entendeu, o Tyron cortou a conversa… 267 00:22:21,830 --> 00:22:22,930 Ela entendeu! 268 00:22:23,150 --> 00:22:24,840 Ela estava em choque, mas entendeu. 269 00:22:25,960 --> 00:22:27,570 Sua mãe sabe que você está viva. 270 00:22:28,320 --> 00:22:29,630 Você conseguiu! Category:Portuguese Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Subtitles Category:Espionage